A familiar Voice
by PirateKnightoftheRings
Summary: Raoul has just died, and left Christine with a 16 year old daughter.  What happens when they sing at an opera that Erik just happens to live near.  Rating may change
1. Meg Gustave Chagny

Hello, this is my first Phantom phic, and I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: sigh, in my dreams . . . .**

* * *

Erik had finally created the invention that would change his life drastically. He wore it now, as he walked through the streets of London, to which he had escaped to after the Paris Opera had burnt down. The invention was a mask, not the kind he usually wore, but a mask that covered his distorted flesh, and made it look like normal human flesh. He could now walk through the streets without being stared at. The only thing his mask didn't hide was his eyes, which still shone bright green. He had bought a house with the money he had leftover from his days in Paris which there happened to be quite a bit of. He was currently on his way to that house, and he now passed the London Opera house. 

As he passed by, something on the poster caught his eye, it was the title. He looked up at it, and his eyes open wide. This is what he saw written as the title on the poster:

**Don Juan Triumphant**

**Led by Elizabeth Price**

They had stolen his opera!! His eyes flared in anger as he marched into the admissions office and bought a box ticket for that night's performance. Although he knew that it could never be as good as the short part of his opera that had been performed on that night 17 years ago, he was still curious to see it. As Erik walked home, he felt confident that the performance he would see would be nothing like it had been.

William Bennet sat in his managers' office at the London Opera. He was very excited about the night's performance, it was the premier of a never before seen opera which he was sure was an excellent opera. As he contemplated this, there was a timid knock on the door.

"Come in," he beckoned.

The door opened, and a woman and a girl entered. The girl was the exact replica of the woman, but her hair was blonde instead of brown. They were both beautiful indeed.

"Yes?" he asked them.

The woman stepped forward, the girl instep behind her.

"My daughter and I would like jobs here."

"As what?" William asked.

"We'd like to become chorus or ballet members," the woman responded.

"Let's hear you sing then," William instructed.

The woman nodded her curl covered head and started to sing beautifully.

_Think of me,_

_think of me fondly,_

_when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me, _

_once in a while-_

_Please promise me you'll try._

_When you find,_

_that once again you long,_

_to take your heart back and be free-_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a though for me._

William held up his hand as a signal to stop singing, "That was amazing."

The woman nodded her head in thanks.

William continued, "May I hear your daughter?"

The woman nodded her head again, and prodded her daughter forward. As soon as the girl opened her mouth, William knew that she was almost as good as her mother. He put up his hand again, having no need to hear more.

"You are both hired Ms?" William questioned.

"Madame," the woman replied, "Madame Christine Chagny. And this is my daughter, Meg Gustave Chagny. "

"Ah Madame Chagny," William replied, "I'm sorry for the loss of your husband," he turned to Meg, "and I'm sorry for the loss of your Father Mademoiselle."

"It's Ok," Meg responded, as Christine's eyes sparkled with tears.

"Come," William called, "I shall introduce you to the rest of the company."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think. Ist it good? How can I improve? 


	2. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I regret to inform you that my story will be going on temporary hiatus. I am having trouble writing multiple stories at once, so I have chosen one story-Déjà vu (Pirates of the Caribbean) –to finish first. Once I complete that one, I will choose another to finish. I promise that eventually, I will finish them all. It will just take a while.

Thanks,

Your faithful author.


	3. The Lover of a Ghost

OK, so instead of temporary hiatus, I'm going to try to keep posting for all my stories. But please don't worry if I take a really long time between chapters. (I probably will) Sorry. :)

Hope you like this chapter!! It's kinda more of a set up chapter but oh well.

**Disclaimer: sniff . . . sob**

* * *

William Bennett walked through the halls of the Opera House.

He was followed by his newest chorus members, Christine and Meg Chagny. The three of them reached their destination, which was the stage.

On the stage, Henry Johnson was conducting rehearsal for their newest opera, Don Juan Triumphant.

"Excuse me Mr. Johnson," he interrupted the rehearsal.

"Yes?" Johnson asked.

"I would like to introduce Madame Christine Chagny and her daughter, Mademoiselle Meg Chagny. They will be joining the chorus as you please Johnson."

When Christine's name was mentioned, a few whispers ran throughout the theater from people who knew more about what was going on in the world.

"_Do you remember the scandal at the Paris Opera House?"_

"_She's the widow of a viscount!"_

"_I heard she was in love with a ghost."_

Johnson nodded, "Very well. Let's here you sing then."

Christine and Meg both sang again, and were greeted with silence.

"Very nice," Johnson commented, "I'm afraid you'll just have to be in the chorus for tonight's performance as you can't learn it in one day."

Christine nodded, "As long as I have paying job Monsieur."

Christine and Meg stood to the side as rehearsals continued.

Christine felt a gentle nudge to her side and a giggle. She turned to see one of the younger ballet rats looking curiously up at her.

"Excuse me," the girl said shyly, "did your name used to be Christine Daae?"

Christine smiled, "Yes."

The girl scurried of to the other ballet rats, and whispered to them as they giggled and snuck looks at Christine.

Christine rolled her eyes and gazed adoringly at her daughter as she ran her hand through Meg's blonde hair.

* * *

Hours later, the Opera House was a bustle with hurried movements as everybody hurried to prepare for the opera, which took place in less than twenty minutes.

As Christine put on her costume as a chorus member, she heard a yelp from the dressing room. She watched as both William Bennett and Henry Johnson ran into the dressing room.

Seeing as she was completely ready, she followed to see what was going on.

When she entered the room, she noticed the Prima Donna, Elizabeth Price, lying on the floor, and holding her leg with a grimace of pain.

"Where's the understudy?" Bennett asked.

Johnson sighed, "She's ill today."

"What will we do?!" Bennett asked in despair.

"Perhaps Madame Chagny could do the part," Henry noticed Christine in the doorway.

William hesitated, "But how will she learn the part in fifteen minutes?"

Henry sighed.

"That will not be a problem," Christine spoke, "I already know the part."

"But how?" William interjected.

"I've done it before," She informed them.

"Very well," Henry agreed. He turned to Elizabeth, "Please give her your costume."

Elizabeth nodded and did as directed.

Once handed the costume, Christine hurriedly prepared for the part of Amnita.

As soon as she was dressed, she rushed backstage, where she found that the opera was about to begin.

She watched as Meg danced and sung with the chorus. She watched them leave, and Don Juan and Passarino enter.

She listened to them sing, and saw Don Juan leave.

Christine closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It'd had been almost seventeen years since she'd sung professionally. Taking another deep breath, Christine walked onto the stage, and began to sing.

* * *

Erik had bought a red rose to put in his suit pocket for the opera.

He entered the London Opera House, and went to his box. As he looked around, he noticed that though the building was nice, it wasn't near as elaborate of beautiful as the Paris Opera House had been.

He sat down, and waited impatiently for the performance to begin.

There you go. The next chapter should be more exciting! Reviews are very motivational!! :)


End file.
